Silver Key Locations (Fable)
Silver Keys can be found in various places in all Albion, just waiting for the Hero to find them. Mostly you’ll have to fish or dig them out as they are often hidden in water where ripples can be seen or below the ground level inside flowery circles. This is a list of their locations within Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. Guild Woods *This Silver key is located within the Guild Woods, near the stream where the Hero helped Whisper defeat the bandits. A fishing rod is required to obtain this thing. Lookout Point *This Silver key can be located behind some bushes near the statue. cut the bushes with an attack to reveal a small clearing with the key floating at the end. so you do huh Bowerstone South *This Silver key is located in the clothing shop, the first building on the left as you enter. To obtain this key, enter the shop and head upstairs. Go out to the balcony to find the key. Fisher Creek *This Silver key is located in some ripples in the water. To find the ripples, go behind the fisherman's house. Fish off the bank at the ripples near the chest. Greatwood Lake *This Silver key is located up a path towards a broken bridge. This area is located in the north part of the map, to the right as you come from Greatwood Entrance. Orchard Farm *This Silver key is located in the Eastern part of the farm, hidden in some ripples in the water, right off the end of the dock. A fishing rod is required for this key Rose Cottage *This Silver key is located in a ring of flowers. Up the hill leading to the house, keep going instead of turning to the house. A spade is required to obtain this key. Hobbe Cave *This Silver key is located in a ring of mushrooms in the Focus Chamber. A spade is required to obtain this key. Darkwood Lake *This Silver key is located inside a large glowing stone. To obtain it, the Hero must aim and fire an arrow through the hole at the top. This will knock the key down for the Hero to collect. Ancient Cullis Gate *This Silver key is located near the end of the area, in some ripples in the water. On the bridge in the westernmost side, face north to find the fishing spot. A fishing rod is required to obtain this key. Grey House *This Silver key is located in some ripples in the water. The ripples are located in the small pool in front of the Demon Door. a fishing rod is required to obtain this key. Memorial Garden (Oakvale) *This Silver key is located in a dig spot. To obtain this key, dig beneath the axe wielding statue. A spade is required to obtain this key. This key will also be obtained in the course of the Treasure of the Ghost Pirate bronze quest, but can be retrieved beforehand (although doing so will cancel the quest). Twinblade's Camp *This Silver key is located in a ring of flowers in the southeastern part of the map. A spade is required to obtain this key. Witchwood Stones *This Silver Key is located in some ripples in the water. The ripples can be found in the small pond across from the Demon Door. A fishing rod is require to obtain this key. Witchwood Lake *This Silver key is located under a glowing red statue. A dig spot can be found under the statue, the key is buried within. A spade is required to obtain this key. Knothole Glade *This Silver key is located in a ring of ferns. The ring of ferns is found between two houses in the southern part of the village, and the key is buried in the centre of the ferns. A spade is required to obtain this key. Bowerstone Manor *This Silver key is located inside the bedroom. Search the bed to obtain the key. In Fable, this key can only be obtained if the Hero marries Lady Grey. In Fable: TLC, exposing Lady Grey's crimes and becoming mayor of Bowerstone will also grant access to this location. Windmill Hill *This Silver key is located buried in the centre of a ring of flowers, found near the cottage. A spade is required to obtain this key. *This Silver Key is located buried in the centre of a second ring of flowers, found behind the large windmill. A spade is required to obtain this key. Headsman's Hill *This Silver key is located in some ripples in the water, in the small pond outside Headsman's Cave. This small section of the region can only be reached when battling Thunder during the Mayor's Invitation quest. A fishing rod is required. Lychfield Graveyard *This Silver key is located buried in a grave found in the western area of the map. A spade is required to obtain this key. *This Silver key is located inside a sarcophagus in one of the crypts. *This Silver key is located inside some ripples in the water found in the centre of the map. A fishing rod is required to obtain this key. Cliffside Path *This Silver key is located buried in a ring of mushrooms, found on the Northern edge of the map. A spade is required to obtain this key. (Not to be mistaken with The Clifftop Path which is west of Oakvale. This is between Lychfield Graveyard and Bargate Prison.) Hook Coast *This Silver Key is located inside a cabinet within the lighthouse. To obtain it, the Hero must either pick the lock on the door to the lighthouse or smash it down, earning evil points. TLC only keys Fable: TLC introduces a few extra Silver keys. Here are their locations: *'Bowerstone South:' Donate 25 books to the school in the Book Collection quest. *'Fisher Creek:' Win 3rd place or higher in the Fishing Competition *'Oakvale:' Win the Chicken Kicking Competition with a score of 150 points. *'The Lost Bay:' Dig it out of the grave near the 30 key chest. *'The Necropolis:' Fish it out of the river near the broken bridge. Notes *In Fable: TLC, a Demon Door in The Necropolis requires all Silver Keys obtained by the Hero as payment to open, leaving the Hero with none. This can be avoided by obtaining no keys before talking to the door, who will still open. *An exploit can be done to obtain unlimited Silver keys using the Hero Save. On any quest where you find a Silver Key, such as the Hobbe Cave quest, Hero Save and then replay the mission. Players on Fable will need no more than 20 silver keys and players on Fable: TLC will require 30 keys to unlock all Silver Chests. Category:Gameplay Category:Keys Category:Fable